The present invention relates to walkers for infants and more particularly to a novel walker having a child selectable variable path which enhances interest and use thereof.
Infant walkers presently available in the marketplace assume a variety of configurations. One typical device is a wheeled device which provides some, but not total, support for an infant learning to walk. In addition, since the device is wheeled, there is a significant danger that the infant may accidently direct the walker over a ledge, step or other dangerous region. In addition, the wheeled walkers lack stability and the child can easily fall over, even during what may be considered a normal use.
Another type of walker is one which the device is supported from overhead being fixed to a stationary support such as a cross-piece of a door frame. These devices, although preventing the child from tipping over and falling out, have no capability of any significant linear movement along a supporting surface and are used more for bouncing then walking.
Still other devices presently in the marketplace have a capability of providing a support which is movable along an overhead rail along a fixed linear path. While giving the infant latitude of movement along a supporting surface, the path does not vary and the device quickly leads to boredom.
The present invention is characterized by comprising apparatus for encouraging a child to walk and explore by providing a supporting seat suspended by an overhead structure which enables the infant to personally and independently select a variable path along which the infant may walk thus greatly increasing the interest of the infant in the use of the apparatus.
The infant is supported in a seat which, in turn, is suspended by a cable or other like member having a roller structure at its upper end which rides within a group of interconnected tunnels, enabling the child to move from one transverse path to another. As an alternative design, the tunnels may be shaped to cause the infant to move from one transverse path to another.
It is therefore one objective of the present invention is to provide a novel infant walker enabling the user to vary the path of movement.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel tunnel structure for use in infant walkers and the like which enable the infant to vary the path along which the infant moves.